


Looking Too Closely

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: He loses her, again
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Music Shuffle Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385
Kudos: 4





	Looking Too Closely

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Fink – Looking Too Closely

Scott looks at her as she breathes in and out shallowly. She’s in a lot of pain and he’s been draw at it since they got to his house. It’s not working how he wants it too; it doesn’t seem to be working at all. Allison’s in too much pain and Scott can’t take it away fast enough.

“Scott,” she whispers, taking deep breaths, “Scott you have to stop.”

“No,” Scott says. He won’t stop, he can’t stop. He needs her to be okay, she has to be okay. He’s already lost her once; he’s already had to watch her die. He can’t go through this again.

“Scott, listen to me.” She touches his hand and he stops drawing the pain, looks her in the eyes. His eyes are wet, so are hers. “It’s okay,” she whispers, nodding.

“No, it’s not, it’s not okay.” He can’t lose her, not again.

“It’s okay, Scott,” she repeats. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Allison— —”

“We’re all right.” She smiles; it’s too soft, not enough light in it. Her eyes look darker. He’s already losing her and there’s nothing he can do.

“We’re going to find you a cure,” Scott says, voice determined, desperately holding onto the belief. They’ll find a cure. “We’ll figure it out and we’ll find you a cure. You don’t have to die.”

Allison is still smiling. She knows there’s no way they’ll find a cure. Even if they did eventually find it, it would be too late. She’s dying, again, and there’s nothing Scott or anyone else can do.

“I never thought I’d go through this again,” Allison says softly. She tries to laugh but it hurts and she ends up going through a coughing fit.

Scott can’t hold back his tears anymore. They roll down his face as he looks at Allison. He’s going to lose her and he knows it. She’s going to die in his arms again and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. It hurts so much.

“I love you,” Allison says quietly. “I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott whispers back. He leans down and kisses her gently. She breaths, one last time, and then her heart goes silent. “I’ll always love you.”


End file.
